


Эксперимент

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, Gen, Human Experimentation, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Медуза прекрасно знает, что ребёнок может быть не только продолжением твоих желаний, идей, потребностей. Ребёнок — это эксперимент.





	Эксперимент

Дети всегда ценились этим миром больше, чем что-либо. Беззащитные, невинные, символизирующие чистоту и свет — было бы наивно полагать, что это действительные причины высокой цены; скорее — _причины снисходительного умиления_. Сама ценность всегда заключалась в том, что ребёнок — это продолжение, тебя или даже целого мира — идей, концепций, стремлений. Ты уверен, он будет лучше, сильнее, и, разумеется, все это с ворохом _твоих_ мыслей и желаний.

Ведь иначе какой смысл, правда?

Медуза нависает над простой деревянной кроваткой и вглядывается в лицо ребёнка почти с упоением, пытаясь разглядеть её черты в темноте. Медуза маялась долгие месяцы, даже не видя её лица, и теперь, после всех мучений, продолжает не спать ночами и игнорировать все свои дела, только чтобы поддерживать в этом существе жизнь; сейчас, спустя томительные изматывающие месяцы, Медуза действительно по-настоящему ощущает утвердившееся желание, чтобы это существо, высасывающее из неё жизнь, действительно являлось продолжением её идей.

Только вот у Медузы всегда был свой взгляд на вещи, непоколебимое нестандартное мышление, позволяющее ей выходить за границы даже самого неординарного общества. Что есть границы? Она не видит их, не понимает, не может усвоить; границы можно только прочувствовать _физически_. Сам мир и только мир устанавливает правила, и если что-то _может быть сделано_ в рамках этого мира или уже сделано, значит, никаких границ нет. И Медуза смотрит в её лицо почти с восхищением, вслушиваясь в каждый вздох и дыша с ней в унисон. Потому что она не видит границ, все, что она видит, — это возможности; и Медуза прекрасно знает, что ребёнок может быть не только продолжением твоих желаний, идей, потребностей.

Ребёнок — это _эксперимент_.

Твоя личная карта познания. Ты сама её создала — сотворила буквально из ничего, и это только физически. Впереди ещё годы твоего чёрного творчества — когда ты будешь лепить эту личность сама, как только пожелаешь, и никто тебя не остановит. _Ребёнок — это часть семьи_, и никто не сможет оспорить твоё право на _воспитание_. Ты — единственная, у кого есть право, у кого есть власть._ Ты — мать_. И тот, кто больше всего будет в этом уверен, — само дитя.

Медуза улыбается, и её дыхание на секунду сбивается. Время. Цикл. Эпоха.

_Хрона._

Этот ребёнок не будет просто её обычным экспериментом. Это начало чего-то совершенно иного и нового. Начало нового времени.

_Но для того, чтобы дать начало чему-то новому, нужен конец._

***

Неправильно.

Медуза морщится, пытаясь понять, почему лаборатория вдруг перестала быть уютной и приятной, и как только физические подсознательные ощущения преобразуются в мысли, она осознает: здесь слишком мало света.

Медуза вскидывает голову машинально и смотрит на лампочки — и тут же жмурится; они светят все, все до единой, и до боли в глазах ярко. Помещение должно быть заполнено выжигающим белым светом, но в нём… мрачно. Медуза улыбается краешком губ — немного нервно и немного взбудораженно — и сразу поворачивает голову к рабочим столам, стоящим вдоль одной из стен.

Там, среди бумаг, склянок и мусора, — прямоугольный стеклянный сосуд, террариум для змей, более прочно спаянный и доработанный: что только не умудряешься приспособить для своей научной работы, когда оно требуется. В этом сосуде — чёрная жидкость.

И эта жидкость излучает тьму.

Медуза подходит к столу и буквально чувствует, как становится темнее и холоднее; эта абсолютная чернота пожирает свет и тепло без остатка. Медуза дрожащими пальцами легко касается стекла. Жидкость тут же вздрагивает: она чует тепло.

_Она чует что-то живое._

Медуза ведёт пальцами по стеклу почти завороженно, и густой поток следует за её касанием. Она не видит почти, как он движется, она _чувствует_ это. Она может точно сказать, как дышала с её девочкой в унисон, ловя каждый её вздох и подстраиваясь под её ритм, целиком уходя в это; она знает, как это работает. Тут просто чернота, и она не имеет понятия — _как_. Но она точно может сказать, _как мать_, с _ним_ она тоже сейчас дышит в унисон.

Жидкость завороженно и осторожно следует за теплом, неровно плещется и пытается пробиться сквозь стекло. Это может показаться страшным и даже опасным: мрачная субстанция будто хочет впиться в тебя и убить. Но Медуза знает: это не так. _Он_ чувствует ласку и отвечает на неё. Будто живой.

_Будто._

Уголок губ Медузы нервно вздрагивает. Эта мысль кажется ей забавной. Подобная вещь никогда не могла бы существовать без магии; все ведьмы ставят магические эксперименты. Но Медуза — не все ведьмы, и она знает: _подобная вещь никогда не могла бы существовать без души_. Только вот этой живой душе никогда себя не реализовать в неприспособленном для этого материале. Мёртвому магическому материалу никогда не быть по-настоящему мёртвым, если в нём растворена душа. Это существо — чистое воплощение настоящего живого мучения, истинного безумия.

Именно оно должно завершить эту эпоху, покончить с ней, чтобы дать ей новую жизнь. Конец света. _Рагнарёк._

Рагнарёк тоже её эксперимент. _Тоже её ребёнок._ Такой же необычный, особенный и ценный.

Медуза улыбается. За такие эксперименты её убили бы даже ведьмы. Но какая мать не защищает своих детей?

***

Медуза — учёная. Медуза всегда была учёной — исследовательницей, искательницей. Она могла увлечься чем-то и не есть, не спать, не думать о своих потребностях, что уж говорить _о чужих_. Ей некогда возиться с Хроной, иногда просто не до неё, но больше-то и некому за ней присмотреть. Поэтому Хрона мало ест, плохо спит и почти не видит солнечного света. Хрона растёт хилой и больной, но зато — восприимчивой к смерти. Это главное. А об остальном Медуза сама позаботится. Ещё Хрона много хнычет, ничего не знает и всё время боится. Страх и незнание — полезные качества, если хочешь вырастить послушный инструмент. Но порой это очень раздражает.

Медуза терпит. Это не просто ребёнок. Это — будущее. И будущее стоит всех мук.

_Не только мук Медузы._

Хрона кусает свои губы, но не отдёргивает руку. Она, как и полагается послушной девочке, доверяет Медузе без тени сомнения. Если Медуза сказала, что всё будет хорошо, значит, так и будет.

Больно, страшно, неприятно — неважно.

_Хорошо._

Медуза задумчиво гладит Хрону по бледной тонкой руке и хмурится, поджимая губы. Маленькая… хрупкая. Она с сомнением крутит в руках шприц, в котором застыла тьма. Через тонкий пластик и грубую кожу она чувствует холод, неуёмную злобу и неудержимость. Что будет, если прямо под кожу вогнать эту чёрную смерть — под кожу маленькому хилому ребёнку?

Медуза не знает. В теории никогда не просчитаешь всё до конца, не предскажешь точный результат; для того и нужны эксперименты. Всегда есть риск, без него никуда. Но ещё — Медуза верит в Хрону. Она пережила многое, переживёт и это.

Медуза делает неровный вздох и протирает кожу спиртом почти в немом оцепенении. Втыкает иглу. И — медленно вводит.

Хрона сдавленно ноет, и слёзы катятся по её щекам. Медуза не знает, что в действительности мешает ей закричать: слабость или страх. Она задумчиво вытаскивает иголку и едва успевает схватить падающую Хрону за плечо. Её слабое тело полностью теряет координацию, и Медуза укладывает её на пол, смотря, как Хрона бьётся в судорогах.

Но потом она застывает. Внезапно в одно мгновение просто замирает и перестаёт двигаться, и Медуза чувствует, как её дыхание застывает тоже. Она садится на колени и медленно наклоняется к её лицу.

Девочка сдавленно дышит и возбуждённо бегает взглядом по комнате — это едва видно из-за полуприкрытых век. Медуза чувствует, как её кровь приливает обратно к лицу, потому что — бог этого клятого мира свидетель — ей никогда ничего не было так важно. Она счастлива и позволяет себе почти невозможное — слишком тепло и нежно кладёт руку на щеку Хроны и шепчет:

— Ты молодец, Хрона.

И Хрона поднимает на неё свой взгляд — затравленный и полный слепой благодарности. Медуза улыбается.

Дети.

***

Теперь Хроне снятся кошмары. Медуза узнаёт об этом по редким вскрикам из комнаты и еще более осунувшемуся лицу, потому что Хрона не привыкла жаловаться ей. Она хорошая девочка. Хрона терпит.

Ей четыре, и она всё ещё не умеет складно говорить: пытается издавать осмысленные звуки, реже — какие-то простые привычные слова; в основном она привыкла молчать. Хрона учится так мало и плохо — Медузе некогда учить её, но и, в принципе, незачем. Но она ходит за ней по пятам, смотрит своими огромными глазами и учится сама; главное, она уже понимает, что от неё хотят.

Послушание — самый важный урок, который многие не усваивают и к старости. Медуза не любит таких людей, которые не знают своего места, и всегда с радостью готова им его показать. И свою дочь она воспитывает сызмальства — кнутом, в основном, — пряники больше похожи на пластыри, чтобы Хрона просто не умерла. И это хороший урок; Хрона ещё не умеет говорить, но уже не требует лишней ласки и внимания, слушает внимательно и смотрит Медузе в рот, почти никогда не сопротивляясь. Когда Хроне исполняется пять, Медуза понимает: пора. Организм Хроны всё ещё слаб, но он растёт и как может подстраивается под условия. Теперь он должен подстроиться под чёрную кровь.

Медуза гладит Хрону по голове, и та вся вытягивается в струнку, пытаясь удержать как можно больше неожиданной ласки. Медузе это приятно. Не так, как бывает приятно видеть раболепное трепетание у твоих рук; тогда ты больше наслаждаешься собой, и это наслаждение терпкое и острое. Когда к ней ластится Хрона, Медузу охватывает тепло, и ей нередко приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не перегнуть палку и не перенежничать; поэтому она убирает руку, как только Хрона начинает довольно жмуриться и, улыбаясь, говорит:

— Теперь ты больше никогда не будешь одинока.

Хрона склоняет голову и смотрит на неё немного запуганно и преданно; Медуза говорит ласково и не ругает её — девочка плохого и не ждёт. Что ж, Медуза тоже надеется, что все будет хорошо. Хрона озадачена, она не понимает, о чём ей говорят. Объяснять смысла нет: она не поймет, пока не почувствует.

Хрона лёгкая, как пушинка, — Медуза с досадой думает об этом, когда быстрым движением поднимает её и сажает на холодный рабочий стол. Это всегда было удобно, но сейчас она недовольно поджимает губы и думает, как бы это не вышло боком. Всегда так: когда подходишь к кульминации эксперимента, самой важной и последней части долгой работы, начинаешь волноваться и ставишь под сомнение все ранее принятые разумные решения и точные результаты наработок и вычислений.

Хрона ёрзает на столе и вопросительно смотрит на Медузу. Медуза колеблется и понимает, что лучше показать сейчас. И она показывает. Медленно снимает плотную клеёнку с большого сосуда и видит, как у Хроны расширяются глаза: она узнаёт _его_. Раньше Медуза показывала ей только малую часть — ту, что помещалась в небольшом шприце с широкой иглой, и Хрона подумать не могла, что его ещё так много. Или, быть может, её пугал этот масштаб — столько сразу леденящей холодной черноты _и так близко_. Медуза не знает, не уверена; ей всегда хочется залезть человеку в голову и посмотреть, что там происходит. Она умеет манипулировать и нашёптывать, управлять людьми и _догадываться_, о чем они думают, но не читать их мысли, как по бумаге. Это разочаровывает.

Хрону колотит. Может, от страха, может, от холода. Может, это чёрная кровь внутри чувствует себя так близко. Медуза закатывает рукав её рубашки до плеча.

— Ложись, Хрона.

Но Хрона в оцепенении и покоряется, только когда Медуза надавливает ей на грудную клетку, настойчиво опуская на стол. Взгляд Хроны беспорядочно бегает по комнате, по потолку, она щурится от яркого света ламп: ей страшно, она в новой непонятной ситуации и каждая вещь вокруг кажется угрозой. Хрона ёрзает: стол холодный и неудобный. Медуза просовывает её руки и ноги в потёртые ремни, стягивает их, закрепляет. Хрона привыкла к такому и почти не дёргается, только все ещё пытается устроиться поудобней — в рамках оставленных ей движений.

— Скоро у тебя будет новый друг, — говорит Медуза, пытаясь успокоить то ли её, то ли себя. Хрона не знает, о чём она говорит, но она учится сама и всегда обращает внимание только на вещи, которые понимает; дети понимают эмоции, порой даже лучше взрослых, это вложено в них самой природой, чтобы они могли учиться как можно лучше. И эмоции Медузы для Хроны сейчас непривычные, они странные и волнующие. Медуза переживает, что это встревожит её ещё больше, но, видимо, Хроне такое поведение по нраву: она улыбается чуть-чуть и, кажется, немного успокаивается.

Теперь нужно позаботиться _о втором ребёнке_. Перелить кровь во флакон и подвесить его, чтобы жидкость текла в нужном направлении. Она подготовила всё заранее, осталось только собрать, но на секунду она в задумчивости медлит, рассеянно прокручивая в голове предстоящие шаги. Она смотрит на Рагнарёка, и её внимание всё больше и больше перетекает от мыслей об эксперименте к нему. Кровь осторожно плещется в сосуде. Он делает это всегда по-разному, как-то иначе, и Медуза порой даже может читать в этом какие-то знаки, сигналы, _эмоции_. И она отчётливо видит это сейчас, как кровь течет немного неровно и иногда сбиваясь, замирая, облизывая стенки. Это любопытство, это настороженность. Медуза иногда думает, что она слишком привязывается к своим экспериментам, _как к детям_, додумывает что-то, теряется между домыслами и реальностью и видит то, что не могут увидеть другие. Может, потому что они слепы, может, потому что того, что она видит, в действительности нет. Медуза никогда не знает наверняка, где эта грань между желаемым и действительным, поэтому всегда, всегда проверяет.

Любопытного ребенка не нужно тащить за ручку в нужном направлении всё время, будто какую-то куклу; его нужно просто _подтолкнуть_. Поэтому Медуза ничего не подсоединяет, не меняет, не переливает; она отодвигает закрывающее сосуд стекло немного в сторону и — просто медленно погружает трубку вовнутрь.

Чёрная кровь воронкой закручивается вокруг чего-то нового, медленно обтекает, _исследует_. Потом осторожными тягучими _шагами_ поднимается вокруг трубки, перетекая и подбираясь к руке Медузы. Та сжимает губы в тонкую полоску: она оказалась права, _но порой дети такие непослушные_. Она уже собирается вытащить трубку, но кровь вздрагивает и — стекает вниз. И тогда она медленно, осторожно и внимательно пробирается вовнутрь трубки. А потом медленно начинает по ней ползти — не из-за давления и не из-за сил гравитации, а потому что _Рагнарёк_ так хочет. И потому что он чувствует, _чего хочет Медуза._

Медуза усилием воли заставляет себя отпустить трубку и медленно накладывает жгут на тонкое Хронино предплечье, обеззараживает кожу — как будто это имеет значение сейчас. Она почти неотрывно смотрит, как неуверенно кровь движется по трубке, пока осторожно вводит катетер в вену Хроны. Кровь появляется в индикаторной камере неохотно и маленькой каплей — она течёт медленно по её жилам, и это даже хорошо: будет меньше сопротивления. Медуза закусывает губу в предвкушении и страхе — как бы не загубить сейчас такой долгий и сложный эксперимент. Но время и методика высчитаны идеально, и, если что-то пойдет не так, то оно и должно было быть. Значит, мир не позволяет.

Хрона не смотрит (не может), но очень тяжело и сдавленно дышит — ей страшно, ведь чёрной крови так много _и раньше это всегда было больно_.

Медуза гладит её по голове и рассеянно говорит что-то вроде «чшш», неотрывно смотря на текущую кровь. Она медленно ползёт, и это тянется вечность, или Медузе так кажется, потому что она с упоением ловит каждое маленькое движение; Медуза берёт в руки трубку и смотрит, как Рагнарёк неуверенно доходит до противоположного края, свешивается, разделяется на несколько тонких частей, исследуя пустое пространство вокруг. И когда Медуза, затаив дыхание, подносит его к катетеру, он замирает — на секунду — потом тянется туда сам. Будто бы чувствует своё присутствие. Или просто чувствует чужое тепло.

Медуза снимает жгут, фиксирует катетер и удаляет иглу, и едва успевает присоединить трубку. Чёрная кровь касается ранки; этого не видно, но из Хрониной груди тихо звучит сдавленное «ой», не от боли даже, скорее от _ощущения_. Но чёрная кровь, цельная и огромная, чувствует присутствие себя в этом маленьком организме. А ещё — она чувствует жизнь, живую плоть и _душу_.

И всем своим существом кровь устремляется туда, вовнутрь.

***

Медуза понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло, но, казалось, это длится будто бы бесконечно. Из слабой Хрониной груди вырывается столько визга, а тонкие руки рвут ремни с такой силой, что Медузе становится _неприятно_. Она не понимает, что это, агония маленькой девочки или буйство чёрной крови. Кровь бурлит и издаёт звуки ещё более жуткие, яростно плещется, периодически обретая жесткую форму и угрожающе тыкаясь в стёкла. Она ползёт по венам и обратно из вен, и Медуза видит, как кровь дёргается в Хрониных жилах. Иногда она прокалывает их насквозь острыми шипами изнутри разрывая кожу: из ранок тут же лениво и жалко вытекает кровь красная вперемешку с чёрной. Хрона кричит, пока не начинает вдруг задыхаться, слишком дикая чёрная кровь ранит её и внутри; Медуза поворачивает её голову, чтобы она не захлебнулась, и Хрона откашливается чёрно-красной кашей. Крик становится хрипом, но и он постепенно стихает — в ребёнке не осталось сил. Несмотря на уколы, кровь не спешит осваиваться и прирастать к телу. Хрона становится всё холодней, и в итоге перестает дёргаться, хотя чёрной крови в сосуде стало едва ли меньше.

Медузу колотит — от страха, от усталости, от вкуса неудачи, _в этого ребёнка было вложено так много сил, и она просто не имеет право погибнуть сейчас._ Медуза отрешённо дотрагивается до её щеки — та холодная, словно лёд. Из разрезов все ещё медленно вытекает красная кровь с каплями чёрной. Они почти не смешиваются, это закономерно, чёрная кровь плотнее. Только вот потом эти капли собираются вместе, в одно целое. _Это закономерно, потому что чёрная кровь живая._ И тогда Медуза смотрит на Хронины порезы по-новому, и по-новому видит; нельзя просто сказать, что кровь вытекает, это не так. Вытекает только красная, вытекает не сама, а _выталкивается_ из тела чёрной кровью. Слишком быстро и слишком настойчиво, как будто прогоняется из нового жилища, приглянувшегося чёрной крови, и Медуза порывисто выдыхает от этой неожиданной мысли.

Красной крови становится все меньше, чёрные капли цепляются за края кожи, всасываются внутрь, закрывая собой порезы, и затягивают раны. Это значит, что кровь почувствовала в этом теле то, за что стоит сражаться и что следует защищать.

Чёрная кровь приняла своего хозяина. Медуза, нахмурившись, трогает Хронину руку — она всё ещё ледяная. Ну конечно. Это не кровь подстраивается под новое тело, она подстраивает тело под себя. Чёрная кровь всегда будет холодной. И её магическая энергия сама проведёт все нужные реакции организма.

Хрона делает прерывистый вздох — новый вздох новой жизни, работающий совершенно по-другому, и распахивает свои глаза. Они лихорадочно блестят, но в этой лихорадке больше безумной живости, чем агонии. Она смотрит на мир по-новому, новорождённая, новоживая. Она чувствует истощение и боль, но за этим всем — новую необъятную силу. Сегодня Хрона стала сильнее. Живучее. В ней теперь целых две истерзанных души.

Медуза снимает ремни, и девчонка тут же прытко поднимается на локтях, осматриваясь, прислушиваясь. Её потряхивает, но это пройдёт. Её кожа теперь отливает синим, и серые глаза, благодаря темным сосудам, кажутся фиолетовыми. Она смотрит отрешенно на то, как сами закрываются последние порезы, и по её щекам катятся слёзы. Она поднимает свой взгляд и смотрит прямо Медузе в лицо, никогда в глаза — это слишком дерзко: она ждёт объяснений. Медуза улыбается ей — измученно и с восторгом, и горячо шепчет:

— Ты молодец, Хрона.

И Хрона улыбается ей в ответ своими фиолетовыми дрожащими губами.

***

Медуза ходит вокруг Хроны неделю. Следит за ней неотрывно, кормит по расписанию, спрашивает о состоянии каждый час. Потому что Хрона больше не просто ребёнок. Теперь она — _удачный научный эксперимент._

Экспериментом Хроне нравится быть больше, чем дочерью.

— На что это похоже, милая?

Хрона задумчиво склоняет голову набок, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

— Как будто змеи ползают под моей кожей, госпожа Медуза.

Медуза улыбается. Хрона знает, о чём говорит.

Через пару недель усердной заботы Медуза решает, что пора двигаться дальше. И она двигается: берёт обычный кухонный нож, проверяет, не затупился ли (с тупым будет труднее), и идёт к Хроне. Та едва только и успевает повернуться, когда Медуза берет её руку и закатывает рукав; в следующий момент Хрона вскрикивает: Медуза оставляет на её руке порез.

— Ты должна уметь терпеть боль, Хрона, — рассеянно говорит Медуза, внимательно смотря на рану. Кровь из неё не вытекает, только лениво проступает чёрным желе, чтобы через мгновение уже снова исчезнуть под быстро затягивающейся кожей. На руке не остается даже шрама.

Медуза удовлетворённо поднимает глаза и натыкается на Хронин взгляд — искренне восторженный и восхищённый. Она осторожно, будто на пробу, улыбается и одними губами шепчет:

— Здорово.

— Да, здорово. Это — твоя сила. Регенерация. Неуязвимость. Невосприимчивость к смерти. И она послужит тебе достойно. Все твои раны будут затягиваться, ты не потеряешь ни капли крови и не умрёшь. Вот только ты будешь каждый раз чувствовать боль. Не такую сильную, как чувствовала бы с кровью обычной, но все же неприятную и отвлекающую. Но ты не должна на неё отвлекаться, Хрона. Ты должна уметь её терпеть.

Медуза смотрит ей прямо в глаза — большие, широко распахнутые. Хрона напугана. Она всегда напугана. Но она осторожно кивает головой; Хрона не очень понимает, что ей делать и что от неё ждут, но это неважно, её согласие всё равно ни на что никогда не влияет.

Следующая неделя превращается для неё в ад: Хрона учится терпеть боль.

Следующую неделю Медуза ищет предел, которого, казалось бы, и нет вовсе. Она бьёт Хрону, выламывает ей кости, полосует ножом. Хрону протыкают, давят, режут. Хрона плачет и учится терпеть.

Можно сказать, она в этом отличница.

***

Медуза слышит её сбивчивое дыхание и пальцем гладит горб. Хрона пришла к ней в ужасе, что-то сбивчиво шепча про голоса, про боль, про кровь и спину, и она оказывается права: её спина разбухла и кожа на ней стала синее, чем остальная. Будто бы чёрной крови не хватает места.

Медуза задумчиво проводит пальцами по тонкой синей коже; она долго создавала чёрную кровь, исследовала её, строила планы, теории, догадки. Почти всё, чего она ожидала, так или иначе сбылось, но чёрная кровь — нечто новое, роскошное, непостижимое, тем и прекрасное; и наконец-то сейчас она начинает её не только восхищать, но и непредсказуемо удивлять.

Что ж, это её первый эксперимент, и она в этом деле первая, и здесь самое прекрасное — это радость безграничного познания; того, что ты не можешь постичь, не можешь предсказать, но можешь увидеть и потрогать руками. Сначала ты ставишь эксперимент, потом его развивает сам этот мир. В этом и была её задача: создать что-то непредсказуемо-прекрасное.

И она создала.

Медуза решается и завороженно берёт нож. Хрона не умрёт, она даже не дёргается, когда видит, что Медуза его заносит прямо над ней; они обе знают её пределы. Медуза за Хрону не переживает, она переживает за кровь, что внутри. Но разве это смертоносное оружие уже можно обуздать, победить, испортить? О нет, Медуза так не думает. Она прикладывает острие к тонкой коже и делает длинный аккуратный надрез.

— Ой, — выдыхает Хрона, и Медуза хмурится: это на неё не похоже. Вряд ли это от боли, тогда отчего же?

— Госпожа Медуза… Она…_он_… — шепчет Хрона, и Медуза замирает. Она смотрит на рану; разрез уже не выглядит тонкой чёрной полоской. Он расширяется с середины, и сейчас его форма напоминает веретено. Но Медузу волнует не это. Кровь внутри движется. Движется не как жидкость, стремящаяся минимальными естественными усилиями заткнуть рану. Она движется как что-то живое. Что-то беспокойное. Как напуганный ребенок, которого она помнит ещё с тех времен, когда он за её теплыми пальцами переливался по террариуму.

Медуза не успевает сделать с этим осознанием ничего: кровь диким фонтаном выплескивается из раны — кверху, попадая Медузе на лицо и сбивая её с ног. Хрона истошно орёт, и это так необычно, Медуза слышала множество её криков — самых разных и самых отчаянных, но только не такой. И тогда у Медузы перехватывает дыхание: _это не её крик._

Она отчаянно стирает с лица кровь ладонью, сплёвывает ту, что попала в рот; кровь неприятно липнет к пальцам и к лицу, перетекает по ним, вызывая сотню мурашек, но Медуза этого уже не замечает — её внимание полностью приковано к тому, что она видит перед собой.

Хрона лежит на полу и плачет — беззвучно. Ещё — она закрывает уши руками. Потому что из её спины торчит чёрный _почти человеческий силуэт_ и истошно орёт. Медуза в исступлении тянет руки к ушам, но тут же замирает на полпути; в этом бесконечном невыносимом визге она может различить осмысленные слова.

И тогда она начинает смеяться, все же зажимая уши руками, сидит на полу и заливается хохотом, потому что это превзошло все её ожидания. Чёрная кровь живая. По-настоящему живая — она слышит его речь, видит, как он крутит своими _глазами_, размахивает _руками_… этот чудовищно-прекрасный мир никогда не перестанет её удивлять.

Наконец существо замолкает и только подвывает по-тихому, уже не крутясь бешено и не взрывая мозг своим криком. Хрона пытается подняться, но её ладони скользят по крови, расплескавшейся на полу, а ещё мешает _Рагнарёк_, который может управлять её телом. Медуза подходит ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть новый облик чёрной крови получше, а Хрона беспорядочно скользит взглядом по её лицу и исступлённо, как будто молит, шепчет:

— Госпожа Медуза…

Медуза делает усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от Рагнарёка и посмотреть ей прямо в глаза:

— Всё в порядке, Хрона. Знакомься, это твой _друг_.

Брови Хроны растерянно изламываются домиком: она не знает, что такое друг. Но не успевает спросить: комната утопает в новом приступе воя Рагнарёка.

***

Хрона учится ладить с Рагнарёком.

Хрона учится убивать.

Они такие нескладные, неуверенные, неуравновешенные. Хрона — нерешительная и боязливая. Рагнарёк — бесшабашный и агрессивный. Вместе они — не идеальное дополнение друг к другу, а разрушающее себя изнутри взаимодействие. Это даже забавно немного: две маленьких души в одном тельце. Слишком искалеченные, чтобы справляться самостоятельно, но достаточно цельные, чтобы им было тесно.

Медуза ими гордится. Казалось бы, совсем недавно Хрона отказывалась убить жалкую зверушку, устраивая чуть ли не целую истерику, и вот она, уже совсем взрослая и серьёзная, отказывается убивать целую толпу людей.

Она всегда сомневается, мнётся; этого Медуза из неё выбить не смогла, ни голодом, ни темнотой. Но сколько бы Хрона ни ныла, она всегда выполняет её приказы. Рано или поздно.

Люди умирают быстро, почти ничтожно и скучно. Хрона быстро учится, Рагнарёк становится все сильнее. Они превращаются в идеальное оружие, смертоносное и неуязвимое. Изначальная цель Медузы была в том, чтобы создать чёрную кровь, а потом посеять ею безумие. Медуза никогда не задумывалась о промежуточном этапе — эксперименте, проверке. Она и не знала, что выйдет так хорошо. Что она будет любить это произведение искусства всей душой.

Хрона — это мишень для многих. Созданная разрушать, она будет нести разрушение. Она не найдет покоя среди ведьм, она не найдёт покоя среди учеников Академии, она не обретет покоя в безрассудном пути кишина, потому что пожирание душ не проносит ей облегчения и забытья, только силу. Она не сбежит от себя. Её будет ненавидеть весь мир, кроме Медузы. Медуза не бросит её никогда. О, нет. Этот бедное несчастное создание ошибается так часто и много, и оно прекрасно в своём несовершенстве. Непослушание, предательство, побег — все это Медуза готова простить. И чтобы ни случилось, что бы Хрона ни сделала, когда против неё будет весь мир, Медуза всегда будет на её стороне.

Потому что какой учёный бросит свой удачный эксперимент?

_Какая мать не защитит своих детей?_


End file.
